Willowshine
Willowshine is a small dark gray tabby she-cat with big dark blue eyes. History In the New Prophecy Series ''Twilight :Willowkit was Mothwing's helper when many cats were infected by "Twoleg stuff" known to us as Antifreeze. Beechpaw was choking on a clump of chewed-up yarrow, and she stuck her paw into his throat, and pulled it out. She asks Mothwing if this was what being a medicine cat was like, "because it was the best feeling ever". She was seemed to be destined to be a medicine cat, as she wasn't very athletic. :Mothwing mentions to Leafpool that Willowkit is always helping out in the medicine den, and that she will take Willowkit as an apprentice as soon as she is old enough. Sunset :She becomes Mothwing's apprentice, training to be a medicine cat. Leafpool begins visiting her in dreams for the StarClan part of her training, and both share a dream that suggests that Hawkfrost will do something bad. In the ''Power of Three Series The Sight :She was mentioned to be a good friend of Hollypaw, though she doesn't get along with Jaypaw very well once he becomes Leafpool's apprentice. When she and Mothwing come to the ThunderClan camp Willowpaw goes into conversation with Hollypaw and tells her how she became Mothwing's apprentice. She didn't get along with Jaypaw because he fell and Willowshine, an apprentice then, tried to help him, but Jaypaw denied help rudely, thus making her offended and angry with him for the rest of their lives until Sunrise. Dark River :Jaypaw went into her dream when Mudfur, a former medicine cat of RiverClan, Mothwing's mentor, and now a member of StarClan, came to Willowpaw's dream, telling Willowpaw that RiverClan should escape from the disaster that RiverClan was having which happened to be a bunch of twoleg kits messing around the RiverClan camp and flooding the Rivers close to the camp. Hollypaw was worried about her when RiverClan was having a problem. Later, she showed Hollypaw what was happening in her old camp when Hollypaw visited RiverClan's new camp on the Island to find out what really was wrong. Outcast :She appears only once, at the Moonpool gathering at the half-moon. She came alone, because her mentor, Mothwing, stayed at the RiverClan camp to treat an infected bee sting. Eclipse :Before the medicine cats share tongues with StarClan, Mothwing grants Willowpaw her formal medicine cat name, Willowshine. ''Long Shadows'' :When Jaypaw comes to the Moonpool alone, Willowshine is slightly jealous that she had to wait to recieve her full medicine cat name before Mothwing allowed her to come to the Moonpool alone. After meeting with StarClan she starts being nicer towards Jaypaw, but there is always an edge to her voice. :She visits the Moonpool and watches Jayfeather recieve his medicine cat name. Jayfeather mentions she doesn't have anything to act superior about now, as she has always liked Hollyleaf more than Jayfeather. ''Sunrise :Willowshine and Mothwing are late to the meeting at the Moonpool because Petalkit got a thorn in her eye. Family Members :'Mother''': Mosspelt Living(as of Sunrise) Tree Category:Medicine Cat Apprentices Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters